The Revenge of the Elements
by Jicar540
Summary: A lame assortment of poems.


The Icy One's Revenge

You pathetic humans are cursed to walk down the dark, cold path

Fall into the Icy One's frosty clutches and face her wrath

Depart this life in the harsh lands of the icy, cold chill

Lie there, aimless, hopeless, breathe your last breath and be still

Trapped there, in El Nath, unable to be set free

Helpless, desperate, your dreams shall never be

Ensnared in the lands where snow never ceases to fall

Cry out, with all your might, but no one shall hear your call

The Icy One is after your soul, running shall only prolong your pain

The Ice One is relentless; give up and die in a torrent of icy rain

Run, hide, but your futile attempts to escape the Icy One shall fail

Run, hide, for all you can, but you can never flee from the Icy One's hail

Encased in the frozen lair, all hope shall be lost

Die like others before you, turn to nothing more than frost

The Sea's Revenge

The peaceful sea of Florina Beach, till now, has always been quiet and serene

Many strolled down to enjoy the sight of the calm sea green

Now, harsh and unyielding waves roll across, sending titanic ripples to the shore

The sea's companion is the storm, lightning, killing all who stray across its path

Unrestrained, lightning can show the full extent of its wrath

Lightning, of course, must be followed by thunder, which voice resounds

Thunder's booming voice stretches for miles around

Thunder roars overhead, striking fear into even the bravest men

Frightening people to rush into their homes in terror, and animals back to their dens

The sea and storm cannot be stopped, not even Poseidon or Zeus could implore

Of the waves to cease, for the storm to halt and to stop this agonizing tumult and uproar

Young one, do not attempt to flee, you can never escape the sea's snapping jaws

The unbridled sea with the storm shall march forward, to claim the earth's land

The lush green forests, the man-made cemented ground and the endless brown sand

Original poems I made which I adapted (except for Poison and Dark)

Depart this life in the harsh Frostlands of the icy, cold chill

Lie there, aimless, hopeless, breathe your last breath and be still

Trapped there, in the Frostlands, unable to be set free

Helpless, desperate, your dreams shall never be

Ensnared in the lands where snow never ceases to fall

Cry out, with all your might, but no one shall hear your call

Encased in the frozen lair, all hope shall be lost

Die like others before you, turn to nothing more than frost

… Ice

Thou are cursed to walk down the fiery path

Thou are cursed to fall into Hell's clutches and face its wrath

Hell incarnate has broken loose, you cannot escape its grasping hands

Hell incarnate is after you, perish in its flaming lands

Hades is after your soul, running shall only prolong your pain

Hades is relentless, give up and die in a downpour of fiery rain

Run, hide, for all you can, but your futile attempts to escape Hell shall fail

Run, hide, with all your might, but you can never flee away from Hell's hail

… Fire

The peaceful sea, till now, has always been quiet and serene

Many strolled down to enjoy the sight of the calm sea green

Now, harsh waves roll across, sending titanic ripples to the shore

The unyielding sea cannot be stopped, not even Poseidon could implore

Of the waves to cease, and to stop this agonizing tumult and uproar

Young one, do not attempt to flee, you can never escape its snapping jaws

The unbridled sea shall march forward, to claim the earth's land

The lush green forests, the man-made cemented ground and the endless brown sand

… Water

The weather is unpredictable, even man's marvelous inventions do not always succeed

Lightning rears its ugly head, slaughtering countless as it performs its deed

Lightning has only one goal, to slay all who stray across its path

Unrestrained, lightning can show the full extent of its wrath

Lightning has a companion on its side; thunder, which voice resounds

Thunder's booming voice stretches for miles around

Thunder roars overhead, striking fear into even the bravest men

Frightening people to rush into their homes in terror, and animals back to their dens

… Lightning

Toxin snakes out its long, thin tendrils, and slithers into your mouth and nose

The lethal tiny poisonous spores inside your body shall flourish and grow

Death looms over you, watching as you waste away before its very eyes

This place shall be your final resting place, where you depart this world and die

Venom beats through your veins, with every beat your heart makes

This life on Earth you must, most unfortunately, forsake

Death waits for your arrival, growing more impatient with every passing second

Slowly, gradually die, and be sent to Hades' forsaken lands

… Poison

Gaze into the shadows at every corner cautiously

Face Death, it stretches out its arms with glee

Your time has come, your journey shall end

For Death welcomes you like a long-lost friend

The shades are your guides, steering you along the dark road

To where Death sleeps, in his dismal abode

Rest and lie at Death's door, in Death's room

Sleep, do not fret, all your worries shall be lost in the gloom

… Dark

Author's Note: Why did change? Lol. Plz review.


End file.
